Mismo corazón
by seality
Summary: Tras la pelea contra Galaxia, Minako ha estado pensando en su pasado, y recibe una visita muy especial. (Soy pésima para los summary, pero por favor, denle una oportunidad)


Era una fría tarde de invierno. Las calles estaban desiertas a esas horas. El silencio que reinaba en la calle era roto por el sonido de unas pisadas. Una joven enfundada en un gran abrigo intentaba sin éxito colocar un molesto mechón de su rubia cabellera tras su oreja. Sus ojos, azules como el mar, estaban perdidos mas allá del horizonte, como si ella no estuviese allí.

Finalmente, llegó a un parque, y se sentó en el columpio.

Inspiró profundamente, y sacó el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro. La cabeza de esa chica era un hervidero de pensamientos.

Se supone que tendría que estar en su casa. Esa misma mañana había salido para pasar la tarde con las chicas. Últimamente estaban todas muy ocupadas. Tras la pelea contra Galaxia, y sin ningún enemigo contra el que luchar, todas se habían centrado en sus asuntos personales.

Tendría que estar feliz, es decir, finalmente podría cumplir sus sueños.

Sin embargo, desde hacia un par de meses, tenia unos sueños muy raros. Tras pensarlo mucho, había conseguido sacado en claro que eran recuerdos de su vida en el Milenio de plata.

Eso no le preocupaba, era consciente de que tarde o temprano eso tendría que pasar. Lo que le atormentaba, era el echo de que en esos sueños aparecía alguien que, por lo que sus sueños le mostraban, era alguien muy importante. Alguien que le hacía sentir como solo otra persona lo ha hecho.

_**Kunzite**._

Cuando lo conoció durante la pelea contra Beryl, no tuvo tiempo de analizar las sensaciones que le provocaba el estar cerca de él, pues su deber era proteger a su princesa. Pero ahora... bueno, ahora era harina de otro costal. Mina estaba acostumbrada a salir con hombres, y mas desde que se había vuelto famosa.

Sin embargo, ninguno le había producido tales sensaciones, que con tan solo rozarla un autentico volcán en erupción se encendiese en su interior y se propagase por todo su cuerpo. Eso era lo que veía en sus recuerdos, y eso era lo que le daba miedo.

Su deber como líder era guiar a sus compañeras, como Senshi proteger a su princesa y procurarle lealtad, como princesa de Venus reconstruir su reino, y como mujer... no lo sabía. Sabía que los Shitennou habían renacido. Podía notar su aura cerca suya.

Había salido antes de tiempo del local donde se encontraban las chicas porque sabia que ellos iban a estar allí. No es que fuese cobarde, por supuesto que no. Lo que le daba miedo era el no saber como iba a reaccionar cuando lo tuviese delante.

Sabia, por sus recuerdos, que su amor fue un amor muy diferente al de las demás.

No era pasional como el de Rey y Jedite.

Ni tranquilo como el de Patricia y Neflite.

Ni tan exasperante, producto de las personalidades tan distintas entre Amy y Zoicite.

Ni tan dulce como el de Serenity y Endimion.

No, su amor era muy distinto. Era el amor entre dos personas que anteponen la felicidad de los otros antes que la propia, pero que están completos el uno entre los brazos del otro. Tenían muy claras sus responsabilidades, y no tenían tiempo para juegos, era todo o nada.

Por eso, la traición le dolió tanto. Porque le abrió su corazón, porque por él, estuvo a punto de poner la vida de su princesa y de sus hermanas en peligro. Porque si hubiese elegido el amor, antes que el deber, habría traicionado a la persona mas importante de su vida. Y para ella, el deber lo era todo.

Había luchado en miles de batallas, tenía cientos de cicatrices en todo su cuerpo, y algunas eran interiores. Le habían torturado de mil y una formas distintas. Pero, si tuviese que elegir el momento mas doloroso de su vida, aquel que acabó con ella definitivamente, seria aquel donde, espada en mano, levantó el brazo, y con sus ojos azules clavados en los platas de él, incrustó la espada en el corazón de su contrincante. Eso fue lo que más les dolió. Ambos sabían que esa espada no solo había atravesado el corazón del gran general, si no que también atravesó el de la bella Sailor, aquel que ella con tanto amor y cuidado le entregó a él tiempo atrás, pensando que estaría a salvo.

En ese momento, Mina escuchó unas pisadas. No era necesario levantar la cabeza para saber de quien se trataba. Intentó levantarse, pero como ella ya suponía, sus piernas no le respondían. Sintió una cálida mano tocar la suya, y un mechón de plateados cabellos posarse sobre su rodilla. Sin poder aguantarlo mas, levantó la mirada, encontrándose con aquel hombre que se llevó todo de ella.

Seguía poseyendo aquellas facciones duras y frías en su rostro. Un atractivo imposible de obviar, y unos ojos plateados hermosos.

Ella lo intentó, de veras que lo intentó.

Intentó que su corazón no respondiese a la cercanía de su otra mitad, que sus ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas, y que a su mente no viniesen todos esos recuerdos de ellos dos juntos: los paseos, los atardeceres juntos, las miradas y sonrisas cómplices, las caricias disimuladas en los entrenamientos compartidos, los momentos íntimos bajo aquellas sabanas de seda, los te quiero, los te amo...

Intentó, también en vano, que el único sentimiento que la poseyese fuese el odio, el rencor...

Sin embargo, cuando lo vio, cuando miró en sus ojos y vio todo aquel amor del que antaño solo ella era dueña, y comprobó que solo ella seguía siendo poseedora de este, no pudo evitar olvidar todo lo demás, posar sus manos sobre sus mejillas, y fundirse en un beso que llevaba esperando milenios.

Al separase, juntaron sus frentes y se quedaron mirando a los ojos, expresando con miradas lo que las palabras no eran capaces de decir

En ese momento, Minako quitó una de sus manos del rostro del hombre. Este, mostró su desacuerdo, pero ante la mirada de SU mujer (porque ambos sabían que eran el uno del otro) permaneció callado. Era bien sabido por todos el carácter de la líder de las Senshie.

Minako, con mucho cuidado, abrió la fina camisa que el hombre llevaba, y posó su mano sobre una cicatriz que se encontraba a la altura del pecho.

-¿Por qué no te curaste la cicatriz?-preguntó Mina con la voz entrecortada.

-Porque no podía cerrar algo, cuando todavía faltaba devolver lo que sacaron de allí. Algo que durante todo este tiempo ha tenido una hermosa guerrera rubia y de preciosos ojos azules.

-Vaya, no sabía que Serena tuviese tu corazón, me pregunto que dirá Darien cuando se entere de que intentas quitarle a su princesa- dijo Mina con una sonrisa juguetona.

-He de admitir que la princesa es poseedora de una gran belleza, pero el único sentimiento que proceso hacia ella es de gratitud, lealtad y admiración. A demás, no creo prudente intentar quitarle a Endimion su princesa, siempre ha sido muy posesivo. De todas formas, yo ya he encontrado a mi princesa.

-A si? ¿Y quién es?- dijo Mina en un susurro con sus labios a milímetros de los del general.

-Tú.- dijo él, para seguidamente sellar sus labios en un beso.

Oye chicos, ¿sabéis donde están Mina y Kunzite?- preguntó Serena.

-Seguramente estarán recuperando el tiempo perdido.- dijo Jedite con una sonrisa picarona. Tras ese comentario, Rei le pegó una colleja en la cabeza.

-De echo, Mina me dijo que habían ido a seleccionar el anillo de bodas. ¿No os parece increíble que se vayan a casar?- comentó Lita con voz soñadora, y mirando su mano izquierda donde reposaba un precioso anillo con un diamante en forma de rosa, regalo de su ahora marido, Neflite.

-Bueno, yo creo que es lógico. Al fin y al cabo, esta boda ya estaba planeada desde hace siglos.- dijo Amy, mientras recibía un beso en el pelo de parte de su prometido, Zoicite.

-Pues yo no se que prisa le veis a eso de casaros, tampoco es algo tan importante.- dijo Rey, mientras quitaba de un manotazo la mano de Jedite de su muslo.

-Bueno cariño, no todos prefieren aprovechar el tiempo en cosas mas divertidas- dijo Jedite alzando ambas cejas en un gesto que sugería sus intenciones.

-JEDITE!.

En una apartamento, en esa misma ciudad, una pareja disfrutaba de los arrumacos y mimos dados por el otro. La mujer miraba con cariño el anillo que descansaba en su dedo anular.

-¿Estas contenta, cariño?- preguntó el hombre, mirándola con autentica devoción.

-Sí, esto es todo lo que siempre he deseado. Paz, felicidad y amor. Y todo gracias a ti.

-No tienes por que darme las gracias. Eres tu la que ilumina mis días, y soy yo el que tendría que agradecerte por todo.

-Sabes, me sorprende lo serio que eres con los demás y lo cariñoso que eres conmigo.

-Eso es porque tú eres la única con la que quiero ser así.

-Eso espero.

-Te amo Mina, eres la estrella que ilumina mis días.

-Te amo Kunzite, eres el general que protege mis sueños y me hace feliz.

Ambos se unieron en un beso que prometía una vida llena de amor y felicidad.

Y es que el amor, siempre encontrará la forma de unir a los amantes que compartan un mismo corazón.

**Disclaimer**

Sailor Moon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los he tomado prestados.

Bueno, soy es el primer fic que escribo sobre Sailor Moon, y encima sobre una pareja que no tiene muchos fans, pero no he podido resistirme.

Se que la redacción no es la mejor, y que seguramente habrá algunos fallos, pero lo he hecho con mi mejor intención y espero que os haya gustado.

Por favor, espero comentarios. Sobre si os ha gustado, si no lo ha hecho...

Besos,

Seality.


End file.
